Monster Jam Stadium Tours (2017)
In 2017, Monster Jam ran two stadium tours that are separate from the two Fox Sports Series, FS1 east, and FS1 west. They are numbered tours 3 and 4 (1 and 2 are the FS1 Series). There was an additional three stop tour run in the fall. Tour #3 Competitors '1. Grave Digger #30: Dennis Anderson (Tampa only, injuries)/ Carl Van Horn (Orlando, Toronto and St. Louis fill-in), Jon Zimmer (Anaheim and Oakland fill-in) 2. Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson 3. Monster Energy: Coty Saucier 4. El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough 5. Black Stallion: Michael Vaters 6. Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters/ Sean Duhon (St. Louis, Anaheim, Oakland fill-in) 7. Over Bored: Jamey Garner/ Donald Epidendio (Anaheim fill-in) 8. Barbarian: Devin Jones 9. The Xtermigator: JR McNeal 10. Jester: Matt Pagliarulo 11. Rage: Cory Rummell 12. Wrecking Crew: Mike Thompson 13. Bounty Hunter: Todd Morey/ George Balhan (Anaheim fill-in), Trent Montgomery (Oakland fill-in) 14. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen/ Jeff Souza (Oakland fill-in) 15. Mechanical Mischief: Jim Burns (St. Louis only) 16. Samson: Rick Steffens (St. Louis only) Hosts: Ken Navitsky, Elle Young, Jason Lorenzo ' Stops 1. Tampa, Florida Show #1: Raymond James Stadium 2. Orlando, Florida: Camping World Stadium 3. Toronto, Ontario - Canada: Rogers Centre (two events) 4. St. Louis, Missouri: The Dome at America's Center 5. Anaheim, California #3: Angel Stadium of Anaheim 6. Oakland, California: Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Tour #4 Competitors 1. Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken 2. Metal Mulisha: Matt Buyten 3. The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 4. Dragon: Jon Zimmer/ Dustin Brown (Minneapolis and San Diego fill-in) 5. Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune 6. Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly 7. Storm Damage: Tim Mente/John Killenger 8. Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson 9. Big Kahuna: Shane England 10. Raminator: Mark Hall 11. Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez 12. Samson: Rick Steffens (Detroit and Minneapolis only) 13. Mechanical Mischief: Jim Burns (Detroit and Minneapolis only) 14. Quad Chaos: Aaron Cain (Detroit only) 15. USA-1: Roger Gauger (Minneapolis only) 16. Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Tampa only) 17. Bounty Hunter: Todd Morey (Tampa only) 18. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen (Tampa only) 19. Devastator: Mark Schroeder (San Diego, El Paso and Anaheim only) 20. McGruff: Rod Wood (San Diego, El Paso and Anaheim only) 21. D'Sturbed: Brian Christensen (San Diego only) 22. The Xtermigator: JR McNeal (Anaheim only) 23. Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (El Paso only) '''Hosts: Jeff Krapf, Lola, Janelle Marie ' Stops 1. Detroit, Michigan #1: Ford Field 2. Tampa, Florida Show #2: Raymond James Stadium 3. Minneapolis, Minnesota: U.S. Bank Stadium 4. San Diego, California #2: Petco Park 5. Anaheim, California #4: Angel Stadium of Anaheim 6. El Paso, Texas: UTEP Sun Bowl (two events) Results '''Tour #3 Tampa #1 Wheelies: Wrecking Crew Racing: Son-Uva Digger Freestyle: Monster Energy Overall Champion: Son-Uva Digger '' '''Orlando' 'Wheelies: Black Stallion Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Overkill Evolution ''Overall Champion: ''Monster Energy'' '''Toronto - Saturday. Wheelies: Bounty Hunter Racing: Son-uva Digger Freestyle: El Toro Loco Overall Champion: Son-uva Digger Toronto - Sunday. ''''Wheelies: The Xtermigator Racing: Monster Energy Freestyle: Grave Digger ''Overall Champion: Grave Digger ''St. Louis''' Wheelies: El Toro Loco Racing: Barbarian Freestyle: Monster Energy Overall Champion: Son-uva Digger/Monster Energy (tie) Anaheim #3 Wheelies: Jester Racing: Son-Uva Digger Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: Grave Digger '' ''Oakland Wheelies: Wrecking Crew Racing: Son-Uva Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger Overall Champion: Son-Uva Digger 'Tour #4' Detroit #1 Wheelies: Xtreme Diesel Racing: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: ''Grave Digger'' Tampa #2 Wheelies: Big Kahuna Racing: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Freestyle: Dragon Overall Champion: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Minneapolis' Wheelies: USA-1 Racing: Dragon Freestyle: The Mad Scientist Overall Champion: VP Racing Fuels the Mad Scientist '' '''San Diego #2' Donuts: Hurricane Force Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: Grave Digger ''Anaheim #4''' Wheelies: Devastator Racing: The Mad Scientist Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: Dragon El Paso - Saturday Wheelies: McGruff Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: Grave Digger '' '''El Paso - Sunday' Wheelies: McGruff Racing: Dragon Freestyle: Grave Digger Overall Champion: ''Grave Digger Points Total Tour #3 # '''Son-Uva Digger - 179' # Monster Energy - 157 # Grave Digger - 150 # El Toro Loco - 137 # Rage - 126 # Jester - 112 # Overkill Evolution - 96 # Over Bored - 93 # Iron Outlaw - 74 # Xtermigator - 68 # Wrecking Crew - 67 # Bounty Hunter - 63 # Barbarian - 63 # Black Stallion - 46 # Samson - 12 # Mechanical Mischief - 8 Tour #4 # Grave Digger- 170 # Dragon- 166 # VP Mad Scientist- 166 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 131 # Soldier Fortune- 125 # Metal Mulisha- 119 # Raminator- 107 # Hurricane Force- 83 # Big Kahuna- 73 # Xtreme Diesel- 56 # Devastator- 45 # Storm Damage- 45 # McGruff- 34 # Jester- 26 # Samson- 19 # Xtermigator- 18 # Bad News Travels Fast- 17 # Quad Chaos- 14 # Iron Outlaw- 11 # Mechanical Mischief- 10 # USA-1- 8 # Bounty Hunter- 7 # D’Sturbed- 4 Fall Tour Stops Glendale, AZ #2: University of Phoenix Stadium Indianapolis, IN #2: Lucas Oil Stadium Houston, TX #4: NRG Stadium Competitors 1. Grave Digger #33: Charlie Pauken (Glendale only), Morgan Kane (Indianapolis and Houston only) 2. Son- Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson 3. Max-D #8: Tom Meents 4. Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk 5. VP Racing Fuel's the Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 6. Mutant Super Soda (F-150): Steven Sims Jr.(Indianapolis only), Coty Saucier (Glendale and Houston only) 7. Wonder Woman: Linsey Read 8. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow 9. Soldier Fortune: Black Ops: Tony Ochs (Glendale and Indianapolis only (runs as The Punisher for Houston)) 10. Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson (Glendale and Houston) 11 El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough (Indianapolis only) 12. Avenger 20th: Jim Koehler (Indianapolis and Houston only) 13. Brutus: Brad Allen (Indianapolis only (runs as The Rod Ryan Show for Houston)) 14. Over Bored: Jamey Garner 15. Zombie (on the Barbarian chassis): Devin Jones (Indianapolis and Houston only) 16. Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer (Glendale only) 17. Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer (Glendale only) 18. Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Glendale only) 19. Devastator: Steve Koehler (Glendale only) Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Michael Navarro, Leslie Mears '''Fall Results '''Glendale #2 '''Racing: Grave Digger Two- Wheel Skills: Grave Digger Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Indianapolis #2 Racing: Son-Uva Digger Two- Wheel Skills: Son-Uva Digger Freestyle: Lucas Oil Crusader Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader '' '''Houston #4' Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Two- Wheel Skills: Max-D Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger ''Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader '' Trivia * Dennis Anderson was injured during the first Tampa show after a failed backflip attempt. * Madusa was originally intended to compete in tour #1, but due to an injury she was unable to compete and only signed autographs at those events. * The first stop of tour #1 was originally going to be Houston, but due to the Houston Texans NFL team making to the playoffs the event had to be rescheduled. * Quad Chaos made it's Monster Jam debut in Detroit, however it's teammate tuck Dirt Crew did not compete alongside, most likely due to the coexistence between said truck and EarthShaker. * D'Sturbed made it's return to Monster Jam in San Diego. * Samson made it's return to Monster Jam in St. Louis. * Oakland was featured on Fox Sports 1 as bonus stadium coverage. * The second San Diego event featured a donut contest instead of a wheelie contest due to heavy rain before and during the show. * At the fall Houston show there was two special obstacles, the big air jump was painted black with the Punisher design on it and there was a small pad with a large pile of pumpkins on top. * During freestyle at the fall Houston Son-Uva Digger damaged the rear shocks which in turn caused a fuel leak which resulted in a large fire. It was intense enough to set the flag on the back of the truck on fire. Officials were able to extinguish the fire. * Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Fox Sports 1 Cleatus and Knucklehead were supposed to compete in tour 3, but were later dropped off. Thunder 4x4 was originally going to compete with Mechanical Mischief in St. Louis but was taken out at the last second and replaced by Samson. * New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) (presumably Norman Miller's), Alien Invasion (Chad Tingler's), and Fatal Attraction were initially intended to compete in tour 4, but were later dropped off. Category:Events Category:2017 events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours